


Snow Day

by glassesgay



Series: Sanders Sides Holiday Fics 2018 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit's cold blooded, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, deceit's a gay mess (mood), patton's a cutie, snake boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: There's a snow day in the mindscape, leading to a very excited Patton and a fairly grumpy snake.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by salted-and-burned on Tumblr~

Patton was (and usually is) one of the first to wake up.   After blinking himself awake, he momentarily forgot where he was before he remembered that Thomas had traveled to visit family farther up north and he was in the guest bedroom (more specifically the mindscape version of the guest bedroom Thomas was staying in).  He looked over to his right to see Virgil next to him with Deceit buried in Virgil's chest.  Roman was on the other side of Deceit, holding Deceit and Virgil the best he could.  Logan, who had fallen asleep on Patton's left, was gone.

Patton gently moved the blankets off him, careful to not wake the others.  He shivered at the cold temperature of the room before slipping on a sweater and slippers.  He walked downstairs to the common room kitchen (which now took the unfamiliar shape of the guest house kitchen) where he found Logan making coffee.

"Good morning, Lo," Patton said softly as he came up behind Logan to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on his shoulder.  "Sleep well?"

"Mhm," Logan hummed as he stirred his coffee.  "Did you see the snow?"

Patton's head perked up.  "Snow?"

He unwrapped his arms from Logan's waist and rushed towards the window and gasped.

Outside of the guest house, the entire yard was  _covered_ in a few inches of bright white snow.  Patton put his hands on the cold glass as he heard Logan walk beside him.

"Thomas doesn't have much to do today," Logan said before placing a gentle kiss on the side of Patton's face.  "Meaning it's an easy day for us."

"So we can go outside?" Patton whispered as he pressed his forehead against the glass.  Since the mindscape gook the form of whatever environment Thomas was in, they had a yard full of snow right there in the mindscape.

"Mhm," Logan hummed as he lifted his coffee to his lips.

"What're you two talking about?" they heard someone slur through yawning.  Logan and Patton turned to see Roman at the bottom of the stairway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and his crazy bed head on full display.

Roman rarely allowed himself to be seen like this, but the atmosphere of the mindscape showed him that today was a chill kind of day.

"It snowed!" Patton beamed.  That caught Roman's attention as he walked over to the window.  He hummed happily as he pulled Patton into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Logan says we have time to go out there," Patton said.  Roman smiled sleepily as he buried his face into Patton's hair.

"Looking forward to it, my darling," he mumbled.

"Where's Deceit and Virgil?" Logan asked.

"Asleep still," Roman said as he let go of Patton to move to Logan.  He kissed Logan briefly before continuing.  "Dee's got Virgil in a death grip.  You know how cuddly he gets."

"Especially in this cold weather," Logan muttered as Roman pulled him into another kiss.

Patton, not enjoying being ignored, whined as he pulled on their sleeves, making them chuckle to themselves before they turned their attention toward him, kissing him in turn.

 

Patton hummed happily as he made pancakes.  It was a special day that called for a special breakfast.  He kept glancing towards the stairway, hoping to catch a glimpse of Virgil or Deceit.  He was insistent on waiting until they were all awake before going outside, but he was growing impatient.

As Patton finished off the last of the pancake batter, Logan got up to make a half-asleep Roman his own cup of coffee.

"Can we go wake them up?" Patton asked as he put the last pancake on the stack.

"Yeah, okay," Roman said through yawning.  They all knew that if they left those two alone, they'd sleep in until noon.  As Roman stood up from the table, Logan shoved a mug of coffee into his hands, earning him one of Princey's charming lopsided grins that never failed to make their hearts flutter.

Patton bounded up the stairs as Logan and Roman followed behind.  Patton opened the bedroom door to see Virgil already awake and on his phone, trapped by Deceit's arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey guys," Virgil said in his husky sleepy voice.

"Virgil, it snowed!" Patton said as he went to sit on the bed.

"It did?"

Virgil went to move but Deceit pulled him closer.

"Come on, Dee.  Patton wants us up," Virgil said.

"Too cold," Dee muttered, clearly too tired to try and lie right now.

Roman then pulled the blankets off them, earning a genuine angry hiss from Deceit.

"It's warmer downstairs than up here," Patton promised.  Deceit groaned as he pushed himself off Virgil and into a sitting position.

Roman lifted Deceit in his arms bridal style.  Deceit tried to swat him away before he gave up and wrapped his arms around Roman's warm chest, but he grumbled complaints the whole time (that they all knew weren't genuine).

"Good morning to you, too," Roman laughed as he pressed a kiss into Deceit's messy hair.

Patton bounded back downstairs to plate breakfast as quickly as possible so they could go outside as quickly as possible.

 

Breakfast dragged on a bit longer than Patton would have liked, but finally they all finished.  Deceit ended up needed Roman's hoodie along with the sweatshirt he was already wearing.  Patton went to peek at the snow.  He opened the front door and Deceit grimaced as the cold air came in.

Being part snake, Deceit was lucky enough to get the trait of being cold-blooded, meaning he couldn't make his own body heat.  So if he got too cold, he grew lethargic and slow.  one time he grew so cold he couldn't move at all.  That was a scary evening they were all adamant on never repeating.

Deceit was understandably hesitant about going outside, but he wasn't going to let himself ruin Patton's excitement.

After breakfast, Roman and Patton were quick to summon any winter clothing they thought would be necessary (extra thick ones for Deceit).  Patton to make sure they were all bundled well enough, Roman to make sure it all fit each of their aesthetics (this part was very important, he insisted).

Once they were all bundled up, Patton grabbed the nearest hands (which happened to be Deceit's and Logan's) and pulled them outside.  Deceit had to stop himself from hissing as the cold air hit him.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Patton exclaimed as he let go of their hands and ran to the yard, picking up snow and throwing it into the air.

They rarely got to see snow in person.  Pictures could never do it justice. Everything was a bright white, and under the sun the snow seemed to sparkle.  And now with a beaming Patton giggling in the middle of it, it was the most beautiful thing the others sides had ever seen.

Patton looked over at the other four to see them staring at him with such soft eyes he felt his face grow even redder, though not from the cold this time.

“Come on!” he called, waving his hand.  "Help me make a snowman!"

Deceit and Virgil helped Patton get a large snowball started when suddenly Logan was hit in the face with snow.

"Wha-Hey!"

Roman looked away and tried to look nonchalant.

"Roman!"

Roman grinned and shrugged.

"You're lucky I'm much more mature than you and won't reciprocate" Logan spat as he wiped snow off his face.

Roman rolled his eyes and turned away to help Patton, but that was his mistake as not soon after he turned away a snowball hit him square in the back of the head.

He turned around and this time it was Logan's turn to look nonchalant.

Roman playfully growled and smirked at Logan as he grabbed Virgil and Patton.

"It's on, nerd!"

Logan grabbed Deceit's arm and it was all out war.

What started out as a semi-organized battle of two versus three quickly devolved into them just throwing snowballs at whoever was closest.  They were lucky they didn't have to worry about neighbors in the mindscape, as between Roman's shrieks, Patton's giggles, and Deceit's hissing, they were being pretty loud.

Deceit made the time-out sign with his hands.

"I don't need a break inside," he said.  The others quickly stopped and looked at him in concern.

"You okay?" Patton asked.

"No.  I'm just not getting a bit cold," he replied.

"I'll go in with him," Virgil said.  "We'll be back in not too long."

Virgil grabbed Deceit's hand and took him inside.  The others watched until Roman tackled Logan onto the ground, and the war started again.

Once inside, Virgil turned around and took Deceit's gloves off.  "You okay?" He asked as he shed off his jacket and boots.

Deceit shook his head as he slipped off his boots.  He went to take off his jacket, but Virgil had to step in and help as his hands were trembling and he couldn't get the buttons.

The effects of the cold were clearly starting to wear on Deceit.  While he was usually full of snarky comments and would bat their hands away whenever they tried to dote on him, right now he just allowed Virgil to help him.

With uncharacteristically few complaints, he allowed himself to be led to the couch by Virgil.  He let Virgil pull him onto his lap and he buried his head into the crook of Virgil's neck, basking in the warmth of the other side.

Virgil frowned slightly upon feeling how cold Deceit's skin was.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Deceit and pulled him as close as he could, grateful that Logan thought to start the fireplace before they went outside.

To Virgil's relief, Deceit started to warm up, which meant he would regain some energy soon.

"Okay," Deceit groaned after a bit as he sat up to look at Virgil.  "I don't think I'm ready to go outside again."

"You sure?" Virgil asked.  Deceit rolled his eyes.

"No.  Now let's not go."

Virgil grabbed Deceit's arm to stop him from moving and he closed the gap between them to kiss him.  Deceit rolled his eyes again but then relaxed against Virgil's touch, closing his eyes and placing his hands on Virgil's cheeks.

Kisses from Virgil were sometimes soft and gentle, as if he was scared he would break whoever he was kissing, and other times they were desperate and longing, as if he was scared once he opened his eyes whoever he was kissing would be gone.  Right now his kisses were soft and gentle, but no matter which one it was, Deceit never grew tired of kissing Virgil.

Virgil eventually pulled away and gave Deceit such a soft smile that Deceit rolled his eyes again (he was smiling back nonetheless).

"Let's go," Deceit said as he climbed off Virgil's lap.

 

"Stop, stop," Patton laughed after he was barraged with snowballs from both Roman and Logan.  "I'm exhausted."  


Logan dropped his snowball onto the ground while Roman threw his last one at Logan, earning him a light glare.

Patton fell back onto the ground and closed his eyes and sighed happily.  He heard the snow next to him crunch under someone's weight, and looked over to see Roman had laid down next to him, breathing as heavy as he was.

"Wanna join us, Specs?" Roman asked between heavy breaths.  Logan huffed slightly but sat down on the other side of Patton.

Patton reached out to take both their hands, and while they couldn't intertwine their fingers due to their gloves, Patton didn't mind too much.

Patton closed his eyes again, only focusing on the soft sounds of the snowy landscape and the grasp he had on Logan and Roman's hands.

After a few moments he heard the front door open and immediately his eyes snapped open.  Logan pushed himself up from his seated position as Patton and Roman pushed themselves up on their elbows.

"Hey, guys!" Patton said as Logan helped him up.

"Why are you on the ground?" Deceit asked.  Roman laughed as Virgil helped him up.

"Got tired," Patton shrugged.  "Wanna help finish the snowman?"

Deceit and Virgil picked up where they left off on helping Patton make the base (he kept insisting it should be bigger) while Roman and Logan worked on the middle and top.

At one point Deceit stole Roman's scarf, not that Roman tried to stop him.

Once Patton was happy with the base, Roman and Logan stacked the other two layers on top.  Patton then took his gloves off to get rocks under the snow for his face, and Deceit grimaced just looking at it.

Deceit was growing more tired by the minute.  He hadn't fully recovered from the last time, but he wanted to get back out to Patton as soon as possible.  He decided that whatever cold he had to endure was worth making Patton so happy.  He made himself pull through it the best he could, hoping Patton would finish his snowman soon.

Patton had just finished putting his beanie on top of the snowman when Deceit found the nearest side, which happened to be Logan, and slumped against him, barely able to hold himself up.  Logan quickly caught him and held him up before Roman came over and swooped Deceit into his arms, which was a bit awkward due to their heavy jackets but Roman made it work.

Patton was quick to usher them all inside.  Roman gently put Deceit down and the others were quick to remove his jacket, boots, an wet socks while Roman held him steady.  Roman then carried Deceit back upstairs to the bedroom and gently set him down at the foot of the bed.

The lack of resistance from Deceit was worrying.  Logan and Virgil were downstairs in the kitchen while Roman went to find the really fluffy blankets, leaving Deceit alone with Patton.

"'M sorry I made you come inside early," Deceit mumbled, again too tired to lie.  Patton shushed him as he helped Deceit out of his damp jeans.

"You have nothing to apologize for.  It was perfect," Patton said.  He leaned down and gently kissed Deceit.  "Thank you for coming outside with me.  I know you don't like cold weather."

Deceit just hummed as Patton helped him slip on a pair of sweatpants.  Patton lifted Deceit up so he could put him on the back of the bed to lean against the headboard.

Patton was about to ask if he needed anything else when Deceit motioned for Patton to join him, and there was no way Patton could deny that request.

Patton sat down next to Deceit and Deceit snuggled as close to Patton's side as he could while he draped his legs over Patton's lap.  Patton wrapped his arms around Deceit's torso and started to rub circles into his back, making Deceit hum in contentment.

Deceit was always cuddly, but he rarely allowed himself to be as soft and vulnerable as he was now; only when he was really tired did he let himself be like this.  Which was usually adorable, but in this circumstance it was worrying as it meant they had to warm him up as quickly as possible.

Roman soon came back with a couple of blankets and sat down on the other side of Deceit before draping a blanket across the three of them.

"How are you feeling, my darling?" Roman asked as he pressed a kiss on the top of Deceit's head.

"Not good," Deceit replied as he closed his eyes and pulled Roman closer to him and Patton.  He was lying again and his voice was clearer, which were good signs.

Logan and Virgil came in holding mugs of hot chocolate, which Deceit graciously took.  Virgil went and sat on the other side of Patton while Roman pulled Logan to sit in between his legs, leaning against his chest.

Virgil grabbed the remote for the guest bedroom TV and they watched whatever cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie was on.  Maybe ten minutes in Deceit made his first snarky comment about the movie, which meant he was feeling more like his old self again, allowing the others to finally relax and not worry.

Deceit soon stopped feeling lethargic from the cold but sleepy from exhaustion as were the others.  Logan took up their empty hot chocolate mugs and placed them on the bedside table before they all snuggled together.

"Thank you all," Patton sighed happily as Virgil wrapped an arm around him.  


"Of course, dear," Roman yawned as he took Patton's hand and raised it to his lips.

Patton was the first one out, followed quickly by Roman and Deceit.  Virgil reached out for Logan's hand, which of course Logan took, before he too fell asleep.  Logan closed his eyes and focused on Roman breathing beneath him before he started to drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders


End file.
